The Molecular Biology Laboratory (Core Component A) will analyze sections from archival paraffin blocks of tissue from cases and controls in the study group of Project 1. The selection of tissues to be tested will be made in the Pathology Core Component B, which will be responsible for the receipt, tracking and return of tissues blocks. All specimens will be tested for the presence of human papillomavirus DNA using the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) amplification method. This core provides a centralized test procedure for application to all studies.